oneminuteagofandomcom-20200213-history
Natalie Marchant
Natalie Marchant (Born October 30, London, England) was a British Pureblood Witch who was the owner of the shop The Devil's Snare in Knockturn Alley. Background Natalie is the youngest child of Andre and Morgaine Marchant (nee Maddox). She has one older brother named Mathieu who is three years older than her. Natalie spent the first eleven years of her life at the Marchant Manor in Yorkshire, where she studied under her mother's careful tutelage. A member of an old French Pureblood family - part of which had only recently moved to Great Britain - Natalie studied topics such as her family history, proper etiquette, and French. From an early age, Natalie had anti-Muggle and anti-Muggleborn sentiments taught to her, though she only rarely lets those opinions show currently. Family Parents Natalie is the youngest child of Andre and Morgaine (nee Maddox). The two met while at a Marchant family function which Andre was obligated to attend in France. After what some members of his family considered a long courtship, the two married and moved to the Marchant Manor, where a majority of the Marchant Family resided. While Andre began running a Herbology business which catered to those with legal and not-so-legal interests out of the Manor, Morgaine continued her work with the British Ministry of Magic as a British Representative for the International Confederation of Wizards. After working for the Ministry for almost fifteen years, Morgaine retired when Natalie was four years old. Brother Mathieu Marchant was born on November 27, roughly three years before Natalie. Despite the fact that they were brought up in the same household, Natalie and Mathieu could not be any more different. Mathieu was sorted into Hufflepuff when he went to Hogwarts, much to his immediate family's dismay. When Natalie joined him at Hogwarts, more often than not, she ignored her brother, almost viewing him as an embarrassment of sorts. Despite her cold attitude towards him, Mathieu remained loyal to and protective of his younger sister, and though she'll never admit it, Mathieu got Natalie out of some sticky situations while they were at school. When he graduated, the two drifted apart, as Mathieu moved to France to live with their Aunt Sandra and Uncle Henri after receiving a job at the French Ministry of Magic as a Beast Handler. Much to Natalie and her parents' dismay, Mathieu married a French Muggle named Lillian, and has become the proud father of three children- Theodore, Claire, and Margot. Natalie and Mathieu have limited contact, and only see each other at mandatory family functions. Hogwarts Years After her brother was sent to Hogwarts, Natalie's mother was initially hesitant to sent Natalie to the same school. Instead, she wished for her daughter to follow in her footsteps at Beauxbatons. Natalie, however, decided to follow in her father's footsteps, and chose to attend Hogwarts. She was sorted into Slytherin as a first year and quickly discovered that she had inherited her father's green thumb. She excelled at Herbology and Potions, but struggled with History of Magic and Astronomy. When she entered her third year, Natalie also picked up Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, and Care of Magical Creatures. She sat her OWLs during her fifth year and made rather exceptional grades on them. After that year, she dropped her two weakest subjects- History of Magic and Astronomy. During her seventh year, Natalie sat her NEWTs and scored high on those as well. While she was never a Prefect or a member of the Quidditch Team, Natalie excelled in her studies. Adult Life Upon graduating from Hogwarts, Natalie moved back to the Marchant Manor in Yorkshire, where she began working for her father in the family business. She soon grew weary of the politics she found sometimes seeped into the business, though. After working for her father for roughly fifteen years, Natalie moved to London, where she purchased The Devil's Snare in Knockturn Alley, much to her father's disappointment. She has been working there since, and has enjoyed running her own business. Death Natalie was killed by her Uncle Henri during a duel after her uncle murdered her father, Andre. Her uncle was subsequently arrested by the MLE for both the murders of Natalie and Andre Marchant. Relationships Romantic Natalie has had few romantic relationships, as she usually is focused on family or work matters. The few that she has had were arranged, and she ended them shortly after the relationship began. Currently, she is not seeing anyone. Friends Natalie was never one for having many friends, and claims that she has more acquaintances and business associates than anything else. MP Involvement Natalie was in Diagon Alley when the Goblin Riots occurred. Quotes "Why do I get the feeling that something incredibly bad is about to happen?" '-Secrets Of The Past' "You might want to reconsider who you're calling a a criminal, especially when I'm the one with a wand, and the one standing between you and two real criminals who would probably like to show you just why they're criminals." '-Up To No Good' “Devil’s Snare or Venomous Tentacula?” '-Never Back Out' See also * Margot Marchant * Nicolas Marchant * Gold Pocket Watch Members category:Pureblood category:Witch Category:Knockturn Alley Category:Silver Category:Slytherin Category:Knockturn Alley Category:OMApedia A to Z Category:OMAdians Category:Global Plot Category:Entrepreneur Category:Deaths